


The butterfly effect

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 11:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Jack is taking photos around the paddock. It leads to Toto making a discovery.





	The butterfly effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> This came out of a headcanon, and because I'm Life Is Strange trash right now XD

For his tenth birthday Jack receives a camera.

Not just any old camera. A Polaroid that had once been Toto’s fathers.

It was of the image/spectra variety and was quite old. Toto had had his reservations about giving Jack this camera, but Susie had convinced him Jack would take care of it.

And Jack did. From the moment the camera had been given to him he never let it out of his sight and spent most of his time photographing life in the Formula One Paddock.

Jack’s photos were not always the best, a Polaroid being a lot harder to use then taking a photo on a phone, but every photo he took he proudly showed his father.

Toto hung up every single photo he got proudly in his office, and soon the wall near his desk was filled with photos.

\- Lewis taking Roscoe for a walk.

\- A blurry shot of Maurizio yelling at him, possibly because Jack was taking a photo.

\- Susie smiling happily as she talked to Toto in the Paddock.

\- Niki as he took a nap in the Mercedes motorhome.

\- Turbo asleep in Emilia’s arms.

\- Susie laughing as Toto piggybacked her through the Paddock.

\- Susie poking her tongue out as she looked at the camera.

The pictures made Toto smile after a long day at the track and made his day better.

What Toto doesn’t know, however, is that Jack’s latest photo taking session will reveal something hidden.

* * *

Jack was happily walking through the Paddock, camera clutched protectively in his hands.

He was looking for something to take a picture of, but he didn’t know what.

Suddenly a fluttering above his head caught his attention.

It was a bright blue butterfly.

Jack smiles happily and raises his camera to take a photo, but the butterfly flies out of the shot.

Jack frowns and follows after the butterfly, not paying attention to where he’s going.

The butterfly moves behind the Ferrari motorhome and rests on the edge of the red truck.

Jack creeps up on it and takes a photo.

The camera whirls and the Polaroid comes out.

Jack takes it and waves it about in the air, grinning when he sees he’s taken a good shot.

He cannot wait to show Toto.

* * *

Toto is in his office when Jack runs in with a stack of Polaroids.

“Ah David Bailey is back!” Toto smiles warmly and holds out his hand to take the photos from him.

Jack beams at him proudly and sits besides him in a chair so he can look at the photos with him.

Toto happily looks through the shots.

They consist of Lewis listening to music, Susie talking to C4, Fernando looking mournfully at his broken McLaren Honda (that Toto admits to laughing at) and lastly, the blue butterfly.

Jack grins proudly at his Dad. “I spent ages following it Vati! I’m so happy!”

Toto beams at his son and looks at the photo. The blue butterfly is front and centre, wings extended beautifully, but something else has caught Toto’s eye.

In the background, seemingly not to notice, are Sebastian and Kimi.

Kimi has Sebastian pressed against the motorhome and is kissing him.

Toto looks at Jack who just looks at him innocently.

Clearly Jack had not noticed what had been going on in front of him, his focus being on the butterfly, but Toto was speechless.

“These…these are amazing.” Toto nods. “They’ll be going on the wall.”

Jack grins and hugs him tightly.

Toto hugs him back, his mind still whirling.

Jack decides to go and take more photos.

Toto sits there looking at the photo and sighs, wondering what he should do.

He gets up and puts the photo in his pocket, deciding he needs to tell them.

* * *

Kimi and Sebastian are talking when Toto walks up to them.

“Toto?” Sebastian asks, wondering why he’s coming to them.

“I need to talk to you both, now.” Toto says quickly.

Sebastian nods, suddenly worried.

Toto takes them to his office and hands them the photo of the butterfly.

Sebastian is confused. “You called us in to look at one of Jack’s photos?”

“Look behind the butterfly.” Toto says softly.

Sebastian does and his face goes pale, he hands Kimi the photograph.

Kimi looks at Toto alarmed. “Jack saw us?”

“Jack only noticed the butterfly.” Toto sighs. “I noticed what was going on in the background.”

“Are…are you…going to tell anyone?” Sebastian asks, he reaches for Kimi’s hand like a lifeline.

“Of course not.” Toto shakes his head. “I wanted to show you the photo to tell you to be more careful.”

“You’re not going to show anyone?” Kimi asks softly.

“Of course not.” Toto shakes his head, taking the photo back from them.

“What are you going to do with it?” Sebastian asks in a small voice.

Toto thinks for a second and then he smiles. “I know just what to do.”

* * *

Jack comes into the office with a fresh batch of photos, smiling when he sees Sebastian and Kimi. “Hello!”

“Hello, Jack.” Sebastian nods at him as Kimi waves.

“Jack? Come here.” Toto says with a warm smile.

Jack comes over and smiles. “I have more photos!”

“And I cannot wait to see them.” Toto replies, “but first, that photo you took of the butterfly.”

Jack nods. “Yeah?”

“Do you mind if Sebastian keeps it? He loves butterflies and you took such an amazing photo he wants to keep it.”

Jack looks at Sebastian. “You do?”

Sebastian nods. “It’s an amazing photo. I would really love to keep it.”

Jack looks at him for a second and then smiles. “Sure! You can keep it.”

“Thank you, Jack.” Sebastian smiles at him, giving the boy a hug.

Jack hugs him back tightly and then goes back to Toto, he wants to show him the new photos he had taken.

Sebastian and Kimi leave the office, Sebastian clutching the Polaroid protectively.

It ends up framed at Sebastian’s house.

* * *

Over the next few days Jack does not leave Sebastian alone.

Soon that one blue butterfly is joined by five more, Jack actively seeking butterflies to photograph for Sebastian.

Sebastian finds he does not mind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
